Deceitful Love
by MDGB-FAN
Summary: Spuffy. 18th Century: Lady Elizabeth is thrown into a scandalous situation when her father makes her the grand prize in a competition. Spike is a commoner pretending to be a Lord, for a secret purpose. But what will happen when their paths cross?
1. The Letter

**Title**: Deceitful Love

**Main Pairing**: Buffy & Spike.

**Rating**: Early in the story, should be teen. Later on though, trust me, things will get heated.

**Summary**: Set in early 18th Century England, Lady Elizabeth Summers, by her father Lord Rupert Giles, the Duke of Devonshire, has become the main prize for the eligible suitor who wins the various competitions the Duke has set forth. Elizabeth, being the dutiful daughter she is, does not argue with her father's decision of a marriage, as in this rare marriage occasion he is not marrying her off for a profit, but instead hopes that she will find true happiness. Despite whatever his intentions are, a forced marriage is still...forced. She has no choice in the matter and Elizabeth reluctantly agrees, even if it means sacrificing her spirit of passion, hopes of freedom and dreams of finding true love.

William Jameson is a thief. He isn't just any thief though, he's the best. And it was not a title he gave himself, it was a known fact throughout the country, Spike - Shadow of the Night. Whose face has never yet been seen, but whose scandalous antics are known around the world. One afternoon, an opportune moment arose while William and his best friend Alexander Harris, were taking a stroll when they came across a sleeping drunken nobleman. Doing what any normal man under the circumstances would have done, they searched his pockets for anything valuable. They found something much more intriguing however…an invitation to participate in competitions at a rather rich estate. Upon thinking about it, they came up with the plan: Pretend to be noblemen, be welcomed into the circle of nobility and once night fell, steal what they could from the treasures within the grand estate and be gone.

But what happens when William finds out that the winner of the games will not only win the deed to the estate but a bounteous amount of money and treasures? That wasn't it though, the champion of the games will also win the hand of the beautiful Lady Elizabeth. With one gaze upon her, he can sense the fire within her, the longing of an adventure and the curiosity growing inside her. All his life William has stolen whatever he wanted. But would he now be able to steal Elizabeth's heart?

Author's Note: Loosely based on the movie 'Son of the Dragon'.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own diddly squat.

**. C h a p t e r . O n e .**

She walked briskly through the gardens, her hands were clammy and her face was full of anxiety.

One month. Just one month until they began to arrive!

And she just had to tell Elizabeth. It wouldn't do for her Lady to return back to the estate not knowing what was awaiting her. Picking up her skirts a little higher she ran past the large marble fountain, and into the garden's maze. Concentrating she focused on the right turns she had to make to get to the center. Dawn smiled as she finally reached her destination; she was getting faster and faster every time. Taking a deep breath she walked into the hidden garden. Most people didn't get to this part of the maze. There were many exits, various places the maze takes you so that you think you've reached the maze's goal, but this garden…this was the real treasure of the maze. And it was her mistress' favorite place to be when she wanted to get away. There weren't many places she could go. The Duke, some would say had become rather odd, after his beloved wife the Duchess, passed away. He had felt that the only way his daughter could be safe was to keep her under lock and key. He felt that traveling was what made his wife sick, her passion for adventure and sightseeing was the very thing that done her in. He would not take that risk with his one and only daughter. So for the last six years, she remained in the country, safe from the world.

Dawn smiled, the daughter of the Duke was beautiful. She stood there for a minute admiring her watching as Lady Elizabeth was sitting on one of the stone benches near the Cherry Blossom tree. It was imported all the way from some foreign land and planted long before their time. Her mistress sat there, basking in the sunlight, her skin glowing radiantly, strands of hair falling from her neatly coiled up bun, giving a sort of halo around her face. Her eyes were closed and Dawn couldn't help but feel guilty for interrupting her Lady's peace. But somebody had to warn her and what more suited person then her? She was after all her best friend. And although she was the Lady's personal maid, the two had grown to form a type of sisterly bond.

She would tell Lady Elizabeth stories about what happens in the city, and in return Elizabeth would tell her about her hopes and dreams and fantasies she might have for herself. Of course, dreams and wishes of love would never come true for Elizabeth. Not now. Not after finding out what the Duke was planning. Dawn scoffed at the idea, it was rather cunning she must admit, but the ending result of a chosen marriage, Elizabeth was sure to disagree.

She had to let her know beforehand. Dawn knew how Elizabeth felt about a marriage for profit. She wouldn't like it, in fact she would sulk about just the thought of it, but being the dutiful daughter that she was, she would never disobey father. After the Duchess passed away, Elizabeth felt even more need of being the loyal and obedient daughter. She hated to see her father upset, so anything he asked of her, she did without any reject.

Elizabeth opened her eyes suddenly upon hearing the steps of someone coming. Sighing she turned around disappointed at the intrusion of her peaceful afternoon rest. Disappointment quickly turned into a bright smile when she saw that it was her best friend, her only friend, walking towards her. "Dawn! What brings you here? Do you have any new stories for me?" Elizabeth always did enjoy hearing the stories her friend told her. She didn't have many freedoms. She never told anybody except for Dawn once, that she envied her. She had the freedom of roaming around the city once in a while. She had choices she would never get the chance to have. Pushing aside any depressing thoughts she motioned for her friend to sit down on the bench beside her.

"Actually, M'lady-"

"Dawn, how many times do I need to tell you? There's no need for formalities. You're my best friend. Now, what is it that brought you all the way to the center of the maze? You hate going through this place." Elizabeth giggled, the first time she remembered Dawn coming into the maze, the poor girl had gotten lost for hours, Elizabeth herself and a whole handful of the staff had to come searching for her.

Dawn gathered her senses and put a reassuring hand on Elizabeth's. "Elizabeth. I came with some rather alarming and disappointing news."

"First you call on me formally, now you use my real name?" Elizabeth's small brows furrowed in confusion. Dawn and she had been friends for many years now. When they were younger, they agreed that because they were best friends, they would have secret names for each other. Elizabeth decided on Dawn for her, because Dawn was the most hopeful and prettiest time of the day. It was a rather suiting name for her very enchanting friend. Dawn on the other hand, had decided on a rather peculiar name for Elizabeth.

_"Buffy?" A twelve year old Elizabeth asked confusingly. She had just given her friend a beautiful nickname and this was what she was given in return? Buffy? It was rather curious…_

_The maid nodded happily at the younger girl. She was only four years older than Elizabeth, and yet after coming up with this name, she felt herself to be rather cunning and imaginative. Dawn and Buffy often snuck out together to play as soon as Dawn's chores were done. Of course as time went by, the time to play grew shorter as more chores were added to Dawn's list as she became an adult. But the two made do with whatever time they had._

_Dawn smiled at her friend, reaching for her hands. "Let me explain dearest Buffy. Each letter in your name stands for a trait I feel is inside you. B, is for beauty. Because you cannot deny that although you are young, you will grow into the most beautiful Lady. U, is for unique, because you are one of a kind. F, is for fire because you are wild like fire, no matter how polite and dutiful you may seem you are always getting either you or my persons into some sort of mischief." Dawn laughed as Elizabeth mockingly hit her on the shoulders. "See? You ruffian. And you call yourself a Lady. I don't think I should continue explaining your name."_

_"Oh please do. Please." Dawn smiled and did as was asked. "F is for friend. May you always remember that no matter what, you will always have a friend in me. And Y, is for You. Always remember who you are. You are pure and innocent and kind. But you are also bold, vivacious and witty. Never forget it. For those are the very traits I love about you."_

_"Oh Dawn! Thank you! I wish for you to always call me by this name. I love it. Thank you." Buffy threw her arms around the girl. Dawn sat there unsure, but after a few seconds of hearing Buffy's praises she gave in. From that moment, although just a maid, she was going to protect her as if her very own flesh and blood. _

"Alright, so tell me, what is it that has gotten you so worried?"

"Your father, it was a surprise but- I don't think it's a very nice surprise at all and-"

"Dawn! Just tell me already. What is my father planning?"

"He has arranged for eligible suitors to come to the estate in hopes of a marriage. He has set some sort of competition, and the winner will win your hand. See, he has figured that because he is getting old, you are in need of a man to look after you. I don't know how he came up the idea of a competition but it is rather exciting if you think about it." Dawn tried her best to make this sound as positive as she could for Buffy.

Buffy stood up in shock. So the time for her to marry was soon approaching. Calming herself she sat back down, she knew this day was coming, she was already seventeen years old, she couldn't wish anymore that her marriage day would keep being pushed back. "So when are my potential husbands coming?"

Dawn looked to the side, here it was, the time to bear the bad news. "Actually, it seems that your father has been planning this surprise for a while now…You see…"

"Oh God." Buffy felt like she was going to be sick. Holding her stomach with one hand and gripping her friends hand with the other she squeaked out the question. "Is it that soon?"

"One month. I came here as soon as I found out, I assumed, and I assumed correctly, that your father's good intentions wouldn't have sat so lightly with you if you had just simply strolled back to the palace and met your surprise face to face." Dawn watched as the princess tried to gather herself. She felt her heart ache out for the young Lady. Buffy had so much passion to see the world, to have an adventure, to fall in love. Of course, her father had no idea. It was mostly the help that knew that side of Buffy. Because unlike most nobility, Buffy was genuinely kind. She didn't care about rank or status, she wanted to be with others who were fun and could tell her stories, it didn't matter if they weren't born with blue blood, as long as they were kind. That's one of the reasons Dawn immediately took a liking to her. Although born into nobility, she was genuinely a kind person.

Buffy didn't know what to say, so she just nodded silently. Dawn locking elbows with her, walked her out of the gardens, and led Buffy to her future.

**London**

"Bloody 'Ell Xander, what do you mean you didn't get it?" A tall man with curly blonde hair stood up abruptly, knocking his seat down. The commotion he was causing gathered the attention of several onlookers.

"Spike-" His companion whispered. "Sit down. For crying out loud, I got distracted! I'm sorry!"

The man rolled his eyes and let out a forced laugh. "Oh right. Distraction. What could have gotten you so distracted that you couldn't even steal off a couple pounds of gold from an old hag's home?"

"Look I'm sorry alright?" The man shifted in his seat uncomfortably. Spike always did make him feel like a child whenever his blue eyes stared at him like that. He could feel him piercing through him, he had to admit it was kind of scary. "Cut it out. You scare the hell out of me when you do that."

"Good." Spike bent down and lifted his chair back to its normal state. "So what was this great distraction?" Spike asked, falling into his seat. He crossed his arms and stared at his companion, awaiting a response.

_Lie Alexander, Lie. Think, think. I got it!_ "A mouse." _A mouse?_

Spike looked on disbelievingly, "A mouse." Spike repeated stupidly.

"Umm, yea. I was about to grab the purses when I saw a coupla mice running about and I left. I don't like mice." He broke the bread in half and shoved a piece into his mouth, hoping his friend wouldn't ask any more questions. If he had told him the truth, he would never have lived it down.

"You know, sometimes I wonder how such a lit'le nancy boy could be my best friend."

"No need to wonder, just know." Xander gave him one of his stupid grins.

The two finished their meal at the tavern and left, walking through the streets of London, planning out their next steal. It was another cloudy day, the streets were filled with grime, and the stench was strong enough to make even a grown sober man heave. It was nothing new to Xander and Spike however, this was their home. They belonged here in the streets. They passed by some entryways leading to gambling hells and places where whores tempted men. They decide to pass for the time being. Can't gamble without any money. Well, they could, being the cons that they were, but Spike wasn't in the mood to deal with women or cheaters at the moment. He was too busy trying to think of another way to make an easy two pound. It wasn't as if he needed the money right away, rather that, he was saving money, and the faster he saved enough money, the faster he could retire somewhere. No more worries of running away from the law or getting found out. No more running…That type of life sounded rather good to him actually.

The two were taking a shortcut through alleys when Xander stopped Spike and pointed towards a darkened spot in the alley. "Look at tha' Spike. Seems like someone had a little too much to drink. You think he's okay?" Xander asked uneasily.

Spike looked around, there was nobody except them in the alley. "Maybe we should check his pockets."

"Are you telling me you want to rob this man while he's down?" Xander asked shocked.

"What? Of course not. That would make me a black hearted, bad man…I propose we simply take the nice man's things so that no one don't have the chance to. Cause you know, there are worse people out there in the world then us. Someone might harm him if he had something valuable."

Xander nodded, patting him on the back. "I get it. We keep this man safe, by taking whatever it is he has that can cause trouble. Good man Spike." Xander gave Spike a rather hard pat on the back and the two walked over to the drunk. "Looks sort of like a Noble to me." Xander said pointedly. "What is he doing out in the common streets of London?"

"Psh. Not all Noblemen are Noble. You should know that by now." Spike wasn't naïve. He knew that those well off, still sank into the streets to be with common whores and to gamble. So what made them so much better then he? A stupid piece of paper giving them a title that's what. "Stupid ponce, don't got nothing' worth thieving." Spike let out a disappointed sigh. "Wait a minute-"

"What is it?" Xander asked, standing up. No luck for him either.

"I don't know. A letter by the looks of it."

"Should we read it?"

"What type of thieves would we be, if we didn't?" Spike fingered the lettering on the envelope, it simply read, Lord Finn. Looking down at the man at his feet Spike assumed that he must be him. The seal on the letter hadn't been broken yet so there was a good chance that the Lord himself didn't know what the letter contained. Opening the letter slowly Spike saw that it was written in beautiful script, and he started to read silently to himself:

_**Invitation to the Duke of Devonshire's Estate**_

_**Ladies and Gentlemen of the ton,  
we humbly invite you to join us for  
a grand Masquerade Ball  
and the chance of a Lifetime.**_

_**Gentlemen, be a part of the Game!  
The winner shall receive a most grateful and  
bounteous prize for their efforts.**_

_**All participants and recipients are asked to be received  
by no later than the 30th of October.**_

_**The challenge will begin on the first of November.**_

_**All recipients must have the invitation in hand  
in order to participate.**_

"Well, what is it? What did the letter say?" Xander stared at his friend curiously for a minute, and then shook his head disapprovingly. "Oh no. I can see your wheels spinning, your planning something. And knowing you, your plans aren't usually any good. Spike? Spike, answer me!" Still, not getting a response, he grabbed the letter from his friend's hands and quickly scanned the letter. "Oh no…Spike, we cannot go to this!"

His lips curling into a mischievous smile, his blue eyes sparkling he nodded his head. "Oh yes, Xander. We are."

Read and Review please.


	2. A Father's Worry

**. C h a p t e r . T w o .**

"Come in," Rupert said distractedly. He was sitting at his large oak desk, a serious expression etched onto his face, his lips moving slightly as if he were talking to himself. He was busily writing away, all the necessary last minute preparations. While in London, on his latest business issue, the topic of his daughter's well being came up. She was almost twenty; which made her older than most girls when they debut out into society. She had never been properly introduced into society. How was she to marry when no one even knew she existed? And thus, this was the reason for the Duke's rather scandalous gathering.

A party of all parties.

He had been rather harsh on his daughter, trying to keep her safe from everything bad in the world. In his trying to protect her, he may in fact ruined her chances of marrying. He was trying to make amends. She would like a party, he knew she would. And there will be eligible suitors there, and there will be the well bred women of London she can associate with. The Duke looked up from his desk to see who was calling. He smiled when he saw that it was his daughter. "Elizabeth, darling. I'm sure you have heard of the news by now. Are you surprised?"

"Oh most definitely father. You needn't have to though..."

"Nonsense. I've been to fatherly. Trying to protect you so much that I may have endangered your chances of marriage! So I've created a ploy to find the perfect husband for you. I have created several tasks for the willing suitors to do, tasks that will test their sense, bravery, strength, and heart. Because I cannot just let you marry any suitor. He has to be perfect for my Elizabeth."

"Oh father, you are going too much out of your way. And what will people think? Why didn't you ask me first? Did you even consider that maybe I don't want to get married?" Buffy didn't want to say anything to her father, but what would people think of her? A mere prize in a game? What if men didn't wish to play the games to win her hand in marriage? What if they saw her and decided she wasn't beautiful enough or-

Reading her mind, the Duke sat down and stroked his daughter's back comfortingly. "Elizabeth, you have grown into a beautiful and remarkable young woman. The suitors will see you, and they will play. Trust me on this. And as for others gossiping? Well I would be a fool now wouldn't I if I hadn't invited any females to even it out. How would it look, my daughter surrounded by suitors. So there is no need to worry."

"Father, as much as I am…grateful for this opportunity you have given me rather short notice. I have nothing to wear. Ladies of the _ton _will be coming, and they'll be dressed in the finest clothes and well, I don't have anything as fancy-"

"Nonsense. It is taken care of. I have just sent up a collection of dresses I've had made from London a few weeks ago, the lady in the shop assured me that it was the finest dresses she has ever created." The Duke laughed, "As it should be for the amount of money I paid. Now go on, I still have many preparations to make before the month is out."

"Thank you father, really, but...I don't want to go through with this. I don't want to marry someone I don't know. I don't want to be forced into a life of playing a role of 'good wife.' The fact is that you didn't even ask me about it! You keep me here like a prisoner. We used to travel so much, we used to go into the city and see shows and concerts. Mother would never allow for this to-"

"Damn it Elizabeth your mother isn't here!" Buffy sat down immediately on the nearest chair after invoking her father's angry mood. "The city is full of dangers! Ruffians blackguards, poisons, sickness… I-I am sure that is the cause for your mother's sickness." Rupert's angry eyes shifted into a fatherly gaze as he approached his daughter. Rupert grabbed Elizabeth's hands and got down on bended knees, looking up at her. "My dear Elizabeth, you know I only want the best for you. I don't mean to keep you here in the country…I just…worry for your well being. Please understand that after your mother passed…Dearest, you are the only thing worth protecting. I love you above anything else. Now, you are nearing twenty years, and I will not be able to protect you forever. You need a husband. I am sure that in time the two of you will grow to be very fond of each other." Rupert gently cupped his daughter's face in his hands and kissed her affectionately on the forehead. "Please don't be cross with me daughter. I only do things because I love you."

Buffy stood up and gave her father a light kiss on the cheek. "I understand father, and thank you." She had to admit that despite being angry, she was rather excited. This was the biggest event of her life. Balls, dancing, games! She would finally feel what it felt like to be in the center of such exhilaration! Walking up the grand staircase towards her bedchambers, she couldn't help but smile vainly. And maybe, just maybe, one of the suitors that would by trying for her heart, might turn out to be the love of her life. Buffy's heart melted. What would he look like, her true love? What will he be like? Buffy turned the handle and opened the door to her room, the sunlight hitting her from her large floor-to-ceiling windows, running she flopped onto her bed.

"Someone is in rather a light hearted mood all of a sudden." Dawn stated, as she entered her mistress' bedchambers, tray in hand. "I've brought you some tea and light snacks." Setting it down on the small table in front of the settee. Sitting down, she asked Buffy what made her change moods.

"Dawnie, we have been looking at this opportunity so negatively. Why I do appreciate your concern and rush to tell me about this, I have been thinking…Why should I not enjoy this gathering? They are after all, coming to see me. There will be dancing, and games. And maybe, I'll find my true love here."

Dawn smiled weakly. Her mistress, while having such a good head on her shoulders, could be so naïve at times. "Buffy, I need to warn you. Women of the _ton _can often be harsh and crude. And well men…just be careful."

"I will Dawn. I promise." Holding her hands within her own she pulled Dawn onto her feet. "Now, come. Let us see if my father's taste in clothing is any good, shall we?"

A/N: Short chapter, yes I know, sorry about that. I'll try and update later after work : You know what to do, R&R please.


	3. First Meeting

**. C h a p t e r . T h r e e .**

**Devonshire Estate, October 31st.**

"What do you suppose the grand prize is?" Lady Cordelia Chase asked curiously to her circle of socialites. She was until now, the most sought after woman in London. Her parents, Viscount and Viscountess Chase, were rich beyond imagining, and her dowry quite expensive. Not to mention, that she was blessed with a most admiring and voluptuous figure and a most beautiful face.  
"And where did this Elizabeth come from? I wasn't even aware the Duke had a daughter. Why wasn't she introduced properly?" Cordelia let out a cold scoff, "She'd probably been banished here in this Godforsaken country land by her father for bad behavior. Why, just not too long ago I saw her practically throwing herself into the arms of Lord Connors. Scandalous, wanton little thing."

"Oh Cordy, must you sound so bitter? Just because her father is throwing a grand party in her favor, doesn't mean you need to get all green eyed with envy." This comment came from Lady Willow Rosenberg. Cordelia flashed daggers at the red head. "Don't get snippy with me Rosenberg. The only reason why you're here even talking with us, is because You and I are cousins. Do you wonder why no man has tried to court you yet? Just because your pretty," Cordelia placed a hand on her chest, "thanks to my lines of course, does not excuse the fact that whatever comes out of your mouth is completely dull. You bore me and everyone else to tears. Not to mention that your dowry isn't worth much. Now go away, go fetch us a drink or something." On the brink of tears Willow rushed out of the house, her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She can still hear the other girls laughing at her latest defeat. Oh! How much she hated her cousin! But, what if what Cordelia said was right? What if no man would ever want to marry her? She'd be a wallflower for the rest of her life. Her heels click clacked on the marble floor as she exited through the side of the house. She remembered seeing a garden through one of the windows and it was a rather fetching sight. The beauty of nature would likely lift her spirits.

Crossing the lawn she saw a figure lying in the grass, how odd, Willow thought as she walked closer. Lady Rosenberg tried yelling to the mysterious figure, "Hello? Are you alright?" No answer. "Excuse me?" No answer. As she approached closer, she could see that it was indeed a lady of high standing. A blonde woman, her dress muddy, her body still. What on earth would she be doing all the way out here? And so disorderly! Unless…Had someone taken advantage of her? She wasn't moving, she wasn't answering her calls. Worriedly, Willow screamed for help, running towards the fallen lady.

**Devonshire Estate, 1 hour before:**

"Daughter, this is Lord Liam Connors. Liam is the son of Sir Quentin Connors, Duke of Lancashire." Her father, Buffy knew, was already trying to play matchmaker. It was rather sweet if one thought about it. He was trying so hard.

For the last few days, visitors arrived at the house left and right. Beautiful women, laughing and giggling. Handsome men, busily chatting about parliament and business. But of course, on everybody's mind was not the dance, nor the games to be played…but of the mysterious Elizabeth. Her innocence was apparent, no one need to have any suspicion there. Her beauty was even more entrancing. Liam felt a familiar burning in his loins and tried to think of anything to get his mind off of the beautiful innocent standing right in front of him.

Buffy looked up shyly, he was the most handsome man here. He was tall, much taller then she and she loved how his hair fell lightly onto his face, mmm, how she wanted to just brush it aside. _Stop it! Stop it! _Buffy tried to make herself stop but she simply couldn't. She lifted her head slightly and her eyes were entranced with his own. Oh how his chocolate eyes gazed upon her. She felt like he was looking into her soul, she felt a ticklish tingle go up her spine and she shivered slightly. He smiled then, a soft smile, He must have seen it, Buffy thought embarrassed.

"The pleasure is mine to be sure, to have met such angelic beauty." Lifting her hand, he lightly kissed her knuckles. Buffy didn't know how much she could take, her knees were feeling shaky, and her breathing rather shallow. She couldn't…couldn't breathe.

"My Lord," Buffy dipped into a low curtsy, "you are too kind."

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes from his. There was just something about him, something so attracting…None of the other eligible men in the house were at all like this man. "Duke, Sir, may I have a word with you?" Rupert nodded nervously, and led him to the direction of his study. Saying goodbye to Buffy, he kissed her knuckles again lightly, leaving a rather distraught Buffy behind.

What was it that Dawn had warned her about? About men being dangerous? Surely, this man could do her no harm, Buffy thought seriously. His warm eyes promised gentleness, his broad shoulders and strong arms promised protection, his charming personality promised excitement…And oh! How she dreamed of having some excitement! She may finally be freed of this prison. Having been forced to stay here, with only close relatives and the help for company, an event like the one her father had created for her was overwhelming! _I hope in time Lord Liam, we can get to know each other a bit better…_

"He is quite handsome, isn't he?" A soothing feminine voice commented.

Buffy turned quickly on her heels, startled and came face to face with a most strikingly beautiful lady. She seemed to be about her age, maybe a couple years older. She was dressed in a beautiful emerald green gown, laced with ribbons on the bodice. The bodice dipped outrageously low, revealing a most bounteous chest. Her hair was a dark chest brown and was up in a rather intricate bun. Ringlets bounced softly above her shoulders as she walked closer. A smile played across her lips, and her eyes were welcoming and friendly. "Who?" Buffy replied dumbly.

"That was Lord Connors you were just talking to was it not?" The woman asked.

"I believe so. Why?"

"Well, let me just give you a word of advice." Her friendly eyes turned into flames. Dangerous and serious. "Stay away from him." The woman laughed coolly, her eyes melting back into the friendly eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound rude. It's just, your Elizabeth Summers right? Well, since you haven't been out yet, you haven't gotten the chance to really get to know Lord Connors. And I-Well, let's just say I'm trying to look out for your reputation."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize my reputation was at stake." Buffy replied tartly. She was getting a strange vibe, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Ok fine. Enough friendly chit chat because we both know that we don't like each other already. Liam is courting me. Or, well, he's going to. So it's best for you to just-be away. It shouldn't be hard. A quiet little country girl should have fun playing by herself by now. I mean who are you kidding? Big party, dancing, courting…you have no idea what you're doing. As for Liam, when it comes down to choosing, do you really think you and I are even comparable. I mean, look at us. Really. So save yourself some embarrassment okay?" The mysterious woman smiled coldly, "Ta." And with that, the woman left. Just as quickly as she came, she was gone. Buffy watched as she walked away, her one moment of hopes and dreams for Liam shattered. Turning to face the mirror that hung on the wall in the hall Buffy looked over herself. She was wearing a simple light green dress, her bodice was just as low as the woman's but seemed to be less full. Her hair was done simply in a bun and the ringlets looked messy and on accident, whereas the woman's looked purposely done and stylish. Tearing her eyes from the reflection, Buffy fumed. That lady was right. How could she ever compete for Liam against her? That lady was incomparably more beautiful then Buffy would ever be. And she knew what to say, how to act…Buffy didn't know anything. She didn't know about men. She didn't know about the rules of courting. She didn't know anything! Frustrated at herself she ran outside. She didn't want to be around anybody. Didn't want to be anywhere in that house. And certainly didn't want to come face to face with that woman or Liam again.

"Father, how could you do this to me!" Buffy balled her hands into fists. Running faster she past the sculptured hedges, past the fountain, past the maze, and into the head of the woods. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!" Buffy ran faster, deeper and deeper. She wasn't afraid of getting lost, she knew by heart where she was going. No one knew about this place. Not even Dawn. Spotting her destination, Buffy let loose the tears that have been threatening to run every since that spiteful lady spoke to her. "No more thinking Buffy." And with that last comment she flopped down onto an old tree log, the moss damn from the Dukey morning shower. She leaned over and took off her shoes without a word, pulled up her dress and removed her knee-length stocking. Sighing, she placed her feet inside the cold pond, scaring away the small fish from her intrusion. Relaxing, Buffy sank from her place on the log onto the soft mound of earth, her dress blackening in the dirt. Closing her eyes, her face looked up to the skies. Sunlight freckled spots on her face, her hair falling halfway down her back, undone from her updo. In the peacefulness of the woods, Buffy began to think of a way to brighten her spirits.

_Brighten your spirits? Buffy, you know what you have to do. _

Buffy looked down at her reflection in the water, "No I don't."

_Yes you do. Don't back off just because of what some big chested priss said. You don't back down from a challenge, and she challenged you. She sees you as her competition. _

"And how would you know that?"

_Because of the way she acted. You obviously made her feel threatened when you spoke to Liam. She saw how he looked at you, and you know how he looked at you to. It doesn't take a genius to know that you guys had a connection. _

"I guess…but. She did have a point. I know nothing-"

_Nonsense! Your father made you learn dancing, so that's covered. While he was away you also learned how to ride a horse, ASTRIDE. Your well read in literature… _

"Okay, so I can ride a horse and I can read a book. Good job me. But what do I have to do to compete with that lady?"

_Well, let's see. She's confident, and poised. She knows what she wants and she goes for it… _

"That's it then! I just need to be a little bit more assertive. I can do that. I can be confident. You know, I'm glad we had this conversation."

_No problem. I'm always here, in the back of your crazy mind. _

Shaking her head and smiling at herself at the thought of having yet another conversation with herself Buffy stood up, her feet still soaking in the water. Looking up, eyes open this time, she faced the skies. "Thank you mother."

When she was younger she had gone exploring in the woods, she didn't know where she was going, only that she felt like she was being pulled here. Pulled by a force unexplainable…from that moment on, she assumed it could be no one but her mother guiding her here. Whenever she came here, Buffy could always count on finding the answers to her questions. Just then, Buffy felt the back of neck prickle. Someone else was here. She could sense it. Someone was watching her…Quickly stepping out of the water she rubbed her feet as dry as she could on the inside of her dress. Grabbing her shoes she began to make a run for it back to the house when a man with the most piercing blue eyes she had ever seen stepped out in front of her.

"Ello, Luv."

A/N: Okay, so its obvious. Spike and Buffy will be meeting in the next chapter : R&R! It might help me update sooner wink, wink.


	4. Under My Skin

**. C h a p t e r . F o u r .**

Buffy stood still and quiet, thinking of a way to escape. A man lurking around in the woods is probably not a very good man. And there was just something in the way he smiled that was dangerous. But his eyes…They were the bluest eyes she had ever seen…They called out to her, pulled her deeper into his gaze…enthralling…_Enough! __Think of a way to escape Buffy_. If he was a dangerous man, it'd be a smart idea not to reveal her true identity, Buffy thought quickly.

Looking down at her muddy feet Buffy quietly spoke. "Excuse me sir, I must be getting back, if you'd be so kind as to step aside? My Lady will be wondering where her head servant girl has gone." Buffy said, her voice calm. No need to let this man know how terrified for her safety she was. Who knew what this stranger was capable of if he knew she was a Lady! Buffy had heard stories from Dawn. Men ruining the reputation of a noblewoman or stealing from their purses or perhaps even ransom!

The man didn't budge. Instead he bowed extravagantly, and mocked her with his eyes. His blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. "My, my. They indeed look after their servants here at Devonshire, don't they? But what might a beautiful girl like yourself be doing in the middle of the woods? Besides, undressing of course?"

Buffy bit her tongue from a rather unladylike retort. This man was starting to get on her nerves. "Listen, I don't know who you think you are, but you have no manners sir!"

"And why might I be mannerful to a mere servant?" He jested.

That was the last straw. Buffy was in no mind to hear of mistreatment of the help. Servants of the manor in her own home were her very best friends. She tired of people like the man standing in front of her. Thinking themselves better just because of a title. "Just because you have money and blue blood does not make you any better than any other man or woman on the streets. I may have lived my life in the country but I am not so naïve to know about people like you. Now move aside!" Frustrated, Buffy walked past him, shoving him lightly to get him out of her way.

Spike stood all amazed at the fury of this woman. He was dressed like a nobleman, he said the things a nobleman said…and yet, here was a commoner, giving him instructions on how to act and speaking her opinion, rather pointedly at him! He wondered if she spoke like this to her Mistress, or was this just frustration built up? His eyes appreciatively watched her derrière as she stalked off, away from his sight…maybe this robbery was going to be more fun then he thought. Turning around he walked a whiles down to the stream, where Xander waited for him.

"So? Who was she?" Xander asked, gathering their belongings.

"A maid in the Duke's household." Frowning, he continued, "I do believe I may have upset her a bit. Although, I can't imagine what it was I did…"

Xander rolled his eyes. "Like you never got yourself into trouble before with that mouth of yours?"

"Oi! This mouth of mine and it's tongue is what's going to get us into that house."

"Yea, well, that tongue better think of one hell of a lie, cause I'm fresh out."

"Don't worry mate." Spike smiled and patted his friend on the back. "Now come on. We don't want to be rude and keep our hosts waiting now do we?"

Buffy still upset, stormed out of the woods, _Oh! The nerve of him! _"And why might I be mannerful to a mere servant?" Buffy mocked irritably. Reaching the gardens she lay in the grass tired. Stretching her legs she closed her eyes and began to let her mind wander. It wasn't long until she bore a mischievous grin on her face. He was a Lord, and he did mention that he was coming here. Which meant…that he was going to enter the games? Buffy's mind began to create some of the worse schemes she could possibly think of to make him want to go away. And with Dawn's help, a _servant's _help, she was sure she could find some way of making him feel sorry. She was so caught up in her own world that she didn't hear the red head's calls for help until the woman had reached her side. Buffy sat up, startled.

"Are you alright? Help!"

Buffy looked at the woman like she had grown wings. Why on earth was this woman shouting? "Have you gone mad? Why are you screaming for help? Is something the matter with you?"

Willow cocked her head confused, "With me? I-I thought you were in trouble. I saw you lying in the grass and well, your dress is muddy and your shoes are off…I only thought-"

Just then, Buffy's father came running down from the manor. A worried expression written plainly on his face. "Elizabeth? Elizabeth?" Dropping to his knees he grabbed Buffy by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "What happened? Did someone try to harm you?"

"What? No! I was just lying down when this woman startled me and started screaming!"

"Oh, thank God. Elizabeth, now is no time to be lying about in the mud! And look! You ruined one of your dresses! Thank heavens you listened to me when I said not to wear any of the dresses I bought for you until the first of the month. I would have been highly heartbroken if you ruined your new dresses. They were costly!" Standing up he collected himself before heading back to the manor, announcing to the curious onlookers that nothing was the matter, just his daughter enjoying nature.

Willow helped Buffy to her feet, embarrassed, she tried to make amends. "I'm terribly sorry for the trouble. It seems I let my imagination run wild and well…I do apologize."

Buffy smiled. "There's no need to apologize. You came running when you thought you saw a fallen lady. That's nothing to be sorry about. Besides, I do look like I've been ravished don't I?"

Willow gasped. "That's not something you should be joking about!"

Buffy's smile waned. "I'm sorry, are we not allowed to jest about things like that out loud? Sorry, I talk so freely here, sometimes I forget…" Collecting herself Buffy introduced herself. "I'm Elizabeth. But friends close to me call me Buffy. But you can't tell anyone. It's a secret. And I'm entrusting you with this secret. I can sense something about you-mmm?"

"Willow. Willow Rosenberg."

"I can sense something about you Willow. And I like it." Buffy and Willow smiled together, a new friendship created.

"Well, isn't this a surprise. Actually it's not."

Willow turned with a weary sigh, she knew that sarcastic tone anywhere… "Cordelia. What do you want now? Besides, making yourself the center of attention?"

Cordelia ignored Willow's remark and just smiled. "I was just mentioning to the girls of how Elizabeth, although had been residing here in the country all her life would still be able to act like a Lady. How embarrassing for me, after all this time of trying to defend a girl I didn't even know, to have been mistaken. For she sleeps in the dirt like a common street person." Turning on her heel, albeit gracefully, Cordelia started to walk away. Before leaving earshot of Buffy she paused and turned her head semi, and crudely added, "How silly of me to even consider Liam would want you." Laughing Cordelia walked back to her circle of friends, leaving a very infuriated Buffy behind.

"Oh Buffy, you needn't take any heed of her. Her foot tends to live in her mouth."

"I'm sorry?" Buffy had never heard of the expression, perhaps it was a London slang?

Willow gave her a weak smile. She didn't exactly know what that term meant herself. The words just sort of slipped out of her mouth. "Never mind, it just seemed fitting to say" Buffy nodded, inattentive. She was getting a headache. But how exciting all this was to her! First, she had to concoct a plan to make that conceited Lord go away, and now, she had a new task. To make Cordelia eat her words. But how was she going to do that? Asking her new friend for help the two walked back to the manor, arm in arm, planning out the perfect way to get Liam's attention, and to spite Buffy's new rival, Cordelia.

Willow and Buffy walked into the main hall of the house, Willow looked around confused. "Why is it so quiet? Where is everyone?"

"Oh, daddy is just probably showing them the gardens. It's one of his pride and joys you know." Buffy felt tears coming but held them back, "My mother loved nature. She was the one who created the landscape of the gardens. She would work in the gardens and the maze and on the flowers everyday…ever since she passed, father made it one of his life's work to keep them alive..."

"Buffy, I'm sorry, I don't mean to make you talk about these things. If you feel like we shouldn't be discussing this, I will understand perfectly."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll be fine. Now come on, I want to show you the dresses daddy bought me. They are absolutely beautiful-"

"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite servant girl." Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. The man! In the woods! He was standing at the top of the stairs. Looking down on her with his roguish eyes and devilish smile. Oh! How she just wanted to slap him for his snide remarks.

"Servant girl?" Willow looked at the two blonds confusingly.

"Yes, this maid likes to assume that she's to our level and speaks and gives orders like she's of noble birth. Odd, isn't it. I do think I might have to have a word with her Mistress about how free spirited her maid is. Anyhow, I feel I should take my leave before this young woman kills me with her glares." Giving the women a slight nod he laughed at Buffy as he walked away. "Oh and before I forget," Spike said turning to face them. He pulled out Buffy's stockings from within his pocket and threw it to her; Buffy caught them, her cheeks burning scarlet and hid the article behind her back shamefully. "You forgot these." Smiling he continued walking until he was finally out of their sight.

"That man irritates me so!" Buffy stomped her feet as hard as she could, Willow nervously grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. Guiding her to a remote spot she whispered, in a motherly angry tone, "Are you out of your mind! Buffy! You cannot be giving articles of clothing away to men! Especially…undergarments. What would this have done to your reputation if someone had seen! And what was that man talking about…? Maid? Doesn't he know who you are?"

"Not exactly…"

"Well, I demand explanations."

"Me as well." Dawn seemed to have magically appeared from the shadows. Buffy looked down at her feet and the dirty hem of her dress. She knew what that look from Dawn meant. Disappointment. Anger…Buffy didn't like that look one bit.

"Buffy, I cannot believe this! Are you purposely trying to ruin your chances of being married? One of the men in this house is going to win your hand. Do you really think they'll marry you if they find out you've been out frolicking with some man in the mud? What could you have been thinking?"

"It wasn't like that."

"Well how was it then? And who is she?" Dawn stared at Willow irritably. She was not in the mood. All day socialites have been bossing her around. _You there, get me some tea. You there, fetch me a coat. You there, fetch me something to eat._ She was indeed in no mind to be bossed around by another one.

"Dawn, it's alright. She's a nice one." Buffy said reading her mind. "Her name is Willow Rosenberg, she's a friend."

Dawn turned her head to the red head, "Oh. Well in that case, please help me in talking some sense into this brat. She's always getting herself into trouble. So spill, what was that man doing with your stockings?"

Buffy told them of their encounter in the woods and how she must have forgotten them by accident. Looking down she apologized.

Dawn however found the story quite amusing, all traces of anger dissipating. "And so now, he thinks your some outspoken rude servant girl. How ironic! And you were at your mother's spot? Buffy love, when are you ever going to tell me where it is? I'm dying to know, even now, I'm more curious!"

"I'll show you one day I promise." Grabbing Dawn and Willow's hand Buffy smiled widely. "Now come on, you two must help me decide what I'm going to wear to the big dinner tomorrow night. It has to be stunning though for several reasons. One, daddy is going to be making the big announcement and I want to look my best. Two, I want to look better then that Cordelia girl and three…I want to shock Liam. I want to prove to him that not only am I sweeter, kinder, more innocent and three times a Lady then Cordelia, I want to prove to him that there's a side of me that he just simply cannot resist."

"Wow Buff. You really want this guy don't you?" Willow joked.

Buffy frowned. "Well, my dad has made up his mind. By the end of the month, I will be betrothed to someone here. And of the suitors so far that I have seen or had the chance to meet, Lord Connors is the most handsome."

"Well, your mystery Lord was quite fetching too." Dawn added quietly.

"Dawn! You cannot be serious! He's one of those nobleman who you hate with a passion! The one that treats servants like their nothing but dirt."

"His attitude may need some readjusting…but you cannot deny that he is quite handsome. What with those ice blue eyes, and his knowing smile…"

"Great. You can go marry him then." Buffy retorted.

Dawn laughed. "Teasing Buffy, teasing."

The three girls giggled and laughed the whole rest of the evening, planning and concocting away.


	5. Dinner and a Scandal

**. C h a p t e r . F i v e .**

Dawn watched sympathetically as her best friend paced the carpet nervously in the bedroom. Dawn wished Buffy didn't have to go through this. To be rushed into a marriage, to have her husband picked out by a bunch of games? No wonder the poor girl was so distraught.

"What if after the announcement, none of the suitors wish to take part in it? What if no one wishes to marry me?" Buffy asked, her voice shaky.

Dawn shook her head. None of the suitors here could resist a deal like the one Lord Giles was offering. Two of the houses he owned in London, half of his fortunes, his thoroughbred horses, everything. Even his daughter. The other half of all his fortunes would go to his daughter, of course. So by winning the games, whichever suitor is the victor, will receive half of the Duke's fortunes and when marrying the daughter, marries into the other half of the fortune. Dawn didn't say anything. How would it sound to Buffy, _Don't worry Buffy, they will compete for your heart and if not your heart, then at least your money? _Dawn shook her head irritably. What was the Duke thinking? Dawn hoped by the end of all this, Buffy would find love. Or at least grow to be content with the victor.

A knock at the door interrupted Buffy's worries as she walked over to answer. It was Willow with the brightest smile on her face yet. "Well? Why aren't you getting ready?"

Buffy sighed heavily and closed the door behind Willow. "I'm not exactly sure if I want to go through with tonight. Maybe I should just tell father that I'm feeling ill? That I can't make it to dinner tonight?."

"What do you mean? Two hours ago, we were all laughs and giggles of how we were going to help you win Liam's heart. We planned out your most beautiful dress, how we would style your hair, and now you're just going to back out? What happened?"

"She's worried about that Cordelia girl." Dawn chimed, joining the conversation.

"Cousin Cordelia? What of her?" Willow asked.

Buffy became uneasy, twiddling and playing with her hands. "Oh you know why! She has her sights on Liam. And she's beautiful and charming and, everything I'm not. What if she makes a fool of me in front of Liam. Worse yet, what if after my father announces that I am the prize for winning the games, what if the men laugh at me. What if no one wants me? How embarrassing would that be? Oh Willow, I can't go down there, I can't show my face."

Willow smiled gently and softly pulled Buffy to where Dawn was sitting on the bed. Holding Buffy's hand in her own Willow spoke in a quiet soothing voice. "Buffy. You are the most beautiful person I have had the pleasure of meeting. Inside and out. You're kind, intelligent, outspoken. True, I have only just met you, but I am known for my good sense of characters. Now, stop being so silly. Every Lord downstairs will be absolutely thrilled at the chance of becoming your husband. And Cordelia? She will try to bring you down, but don't let it bother you. You're better than that."

Buffy's smile brightened and she thanked Willow. "I'm so glad we met Will."

"Alright, alright." Dawn said mock serious, "Are we going to sit in bed all evening pouring out our hearts to each other or are we going to make Buffy the most seductive woman in the house?"

Buffy nodded and stood up, all worries aside. "Absolutely Dawn. Let's get started!"

The Duke stood up gathering the attention from everyone. It was a few minutes until everyone was quieted. Excitement building and curious gazes all headed toward the head of the long table. "Ladies and gentleman, I humbly thank you for accepting my invitation and joining me at my estate. Many of you are perhaps curious as to the reason of why you are here. Allow me to explain. What many of you do not know, is that I have a daughter named Elizabeth. Because of, perhaps my overprotective fatherly side I have yet to introduce her properly to the _ton_. In reconcile, I have prepared a most marvelous ball here at the estate as her introduction to society. But, in the planning of the ball, it made me think about my daughter's future. Who will take care of her when I am no longer? Who will be her security, her provider? Thus, I have prepared a series of games to all willing suitors who will try for her hand. The champion of the trials will win my daughter's hand as well as my fortunes and estate to sustain her and their future family." The Duke removed his spectacles and began to wipe them as the dinner table began to erupt in gossip and whispers. "Many of you perhaps think me outrageous or shameful for coming up with this idea. But on the contrary I am not."

"You wish to enter your daughter as a prize to the victor of some childish contest. How can you say you are sane?" Widow Madison asked angrily, her daughter sinking in her chair a few inches embarrassed.

Defending himself, the Duke let out a small laugh. "My dear Lady Madison. It is more than a bunch of childish games, what kind of father would I be to just allow my daughter to marry any man? Each trial represents key factors of traits or skills needed in the perfect husband. Intelligence, Strength, Honor, Respect and finally, Heart. Five games. The victor will be the man who has accomplished the most tasks successfully. And of course for the grand finale a marvelous masquerade ball in honor of my daughter and new son-in-law's engagement."

"And what if there are five victors? Do they all get to have your daughter?" She said tartly, the comment getting a few laughs among the table.

"Of course not. The winner will then be selected by my daughter if a tie arises."

"Who is this wallflower child of yours anyway? How do we know she is not some deformed girl you locked away, far away from London and the rest of society? Why haven't we even heard of the existence of this child of yours? Perhaps her reputation is what brought her here to reside?"

The Duke's eyes narrowed. "That is enough! I am known for keeping a level head, but questioning my sanity and insulting my daughter is too much. Perhaps since you're dearly departed has left you, you have forgotten how to hold your tongue in the presence of a man. But you will learn to hold your tongue while in my home or I will be forced to throw you and your daughter out. Damn if it isn't morning, I will throw you out into the dead of the night. Is that clear Lady Madison?" Shocked and red the plump lady nodded, her eyes suddenly taking an interest in the cloth on the table.

"Please excuse my father, he is a bit protective of me." All heads turned to the soothing voice at the entrance of the dining room. The angel with the greenest eyes and golden brown hair walked to the guests at the table smiling and nodded, acknowledging her guests. Her dark green dress emphasized the brightness of her eyes and the cut on the dress was dipped stylishly low, that she blushed as she caught some eyes staring at her chest. She walked down the length of the table and quietly giggled inside at the sight of her mysterious woodsman. His eyes seemed to be bulging out of his sockets and his jaw was tightly clenched.

_Victory one._ Buffy silently sang to herself. Her heart was beating so hard she was sure everyone in the room could hear it. Finally taking her place next to her father, her eyes lingered on Liam who was looking at her with the most playful eyes and a beaming smile. Buffy couldn't help but smile back.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my dearest daughter, Elizabeth. Now that we have cleared up the deformed child theory," his gaze turning sour for a second as he quickly glanced at the still red-faced widow, "Let us begin our first dinner together shall we?"

The invited guests all nodded in agreement, most of them still in shock as they sat down. As soon as everyone was settled, the gossiping arose once more. "You always know when to enter don't you daughter?" The Duke leaned in towards Elizabeth, placing a fatherly kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth smiled at his affection.

Dinner seemed to be going smoothly, Elizabeth was seated next to a most intriguing young man by the name of Parker Abrams. He was charming and kind and always knew the right things to say to Buffy. She smiled earnestly, melting into his green eyes as she listened to him talk. She really could get used to all this newfound attention. Of course, her mind was only on one person, Liam. She could sense him staring at her and Parker and decided to test out just how interested he really was in her. "So, Lord Abrams, what do you enjoy in your spare time?"

"I enjoy losing myself in your emerald eyes and hearing the soft angelic laugh that you so kindly bless me with-"

Liam growled inside. Him and Abrams used to be the best of friends. Ever since they met at school they shared a brotherly type bond. They would even go hunting back in the old days. Hunting, meaning of course, for women. Liam may be foreseen as a gentleman now but nobody forgot how Liam was the rake of all London. He charmed and seduced women, he did outrageously drastic dares and challenges set by his peers, he was the dark knight that every woman wished would fall in love with. Shaking his head from his adventures in the past he set his attention unwillingly back towards Parker. _What the hell was he talking about? Losing himself in her eyes? Please. He had used that line every time he had his eyes on a new prize. Elizabeth couldn't be that naïve to actually believe the things he was saying. _Shaking his head he tried to focus his attention back to his food when there was a thundering yell at the head of the table.

"Oh! Do please forgive me Sir. I didn't mean to-I-I'm just so clumsy sometime, please…" Dawn frantically rushed to grab the fallen dishes off the floor, repeating her apologies.

"You dense, stupid woman, watch where you're walking!" Parker was standing up with a red stain on his shirt from the sauces of the dish, his face heated from frustration. Mumbling curses under his breath about the maid, Elizabeth began to realize that his kindness was just a façade.

"Alright Abrams, it was just an accident. Please, just follow Dawn and she will get you cleaned up, there is no need for harsh words." The Duke suggested, still sitting down, his voice calm but assertive.

"Your right, I do apologize for my outburst." Giving a slight bow of the head to the Duke and then to the rest of the table he excused himself. A couple minutes later the table's excitement died down and the rest of dinner resumed. Dawn came back to the table after leading Lord Abrams to the restroom and began cleaning up the last bits of chicken on the floor. Liam watched the whole order of events with humor. From chicken sautéed in sauces falling into Parker's lap until Parker being humbly excused by the Duke himself. Liam smiled at his luck. Hopefully that was an eye opener to Elizabeth showing Parker's true colors. Liam watched from the corner of his eye as the maid finished cleaning up and could have swore that she was wearing a smile as she headed towards the kitchen.

As dinner came to a close, the guests started to head their separate ways, socializing around the house, fresh new topics to gossip about. Most however were enchanted by the young lady in green. A crowd of people were circling around Elizabeth and she held herself together pretty well. Entertaining all their questions, befriending most of the other girls and charming each one of the Lords with her smiles. "Makes you wonder if she's as innocent as she seems doesn't it Angel?" Cordelia stated with venom in her voice. She stood next to Angel at the far end of the room, where he was enjoying his time to himself staring at the young innocent's beauty. Crossing her arms Cordelia shook her head. "Look at how well she handles the men. Like she's done it before. How do we know that she isn't ruined? That this whole event organized by dearest daddy isn't just to cover up a scandalous past?"

Liam turned to the woman beside him angrily. "You would know all about that wouldn't you Cordelia?"

Cordelia smiled seductively. "I'm just saying not everyone is who they seem to play. You pretend you don't want me but I know better. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you can still remember everything we ever did. Every touch, every kiss, every caress-" Cordelia leaned in closer, her lips barely touching his own. Liam pulled Cordelia behind the corner of the wall, hiding them from the crowd. "What we had is in the past. I don't want you anymore. I want _her_. Maybe if I was still the man three years ago I would have accepted your offer but I'm looking for a wife. I want to settle down. And there's something about her that just pulls at me. She's innocent and intelligent and…just, I don't know. Different." Liam took a step back and walked back into the sight of the still smiling Elizabeth. Cordelia pushed herself up off the wall, eyes menacing her voice stern. "You are never going to change Angel. You're just like me. You enjoy a lover who's knowledgeable in the bedroom. You enjoy scandals and adventures. You enjoyed us. You say you want to settle down but are you going to be happy with children running around your ankles all day screaming and crying? Are you going to enjoy sitting down with parliament talking about issues and politics? You need me, I understand you. That child doesn't know how to please you. She's just a passing interest. It'll fade. By the end of this month, when this is all over, you'll understand. That's a promise." Cordelia stalked off angrily, planning her next move to prove that little miss innocent, isn't what she seems.

**R&R please :)**


	6. Hallway Rendevouz

**. C h a p t e r . S i x .**

**A/N: Spike was missing from the last chappie but here's a handful of our favorite bleached blonde : enjoy! And remember, read & review!**

"Spike, we need to get the hell out of here. The prize isn't what we thought it would be. Being married? You cannot marry her. Once they find out who you really are they'll have you brought back to London, you and I will most likely be sentenced to hang for impersonating a Lord, and then what huh? What happens then?"

"Well, for my right hand man your not very smart are you? We'd be hanged and most likely dead, that's what." Spike said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Xander's face went white, throwing his hands in the air he let out an exasperated sigh. "And that's okay with you. Your fine with just being…hanged."

"Sure, why not. We live for the now and we live it to the fullest. I have no regrets in my life if I were to die tomorrow."

"Yea? Well, I am not okay with being hanged. I ain't to chirpy about wanting to be hung 'ere Spike."

Spike waved his hands up in the air trying to calm his friend down. "Look ere mate. Nobody is going to hang us alright? All we gotta do is play this little charade for a few weeks, win the girl, win the money and then leave."

"Problem Spike. If you win, you'll be inclined to marry her."

"Not if we just sneak out in the middle of the night. By the time morning arises, we'll be practically gone. On our way to America or whatever other continent you wish to go to. We'd be rich Xander! Think about it! No more stealing or pick pocketing. No more running from the coppers. We'd be content and…free."

"I don't know, could you do that to her? Could you pretend to love her and then just…leave?"

"Xander, if I know one thing it's women. Their not capable of loving. They use us just as we use them for our own personal needs." Spike said his words with a sting in his voice. He distrusted women like they were the most cunning and evil creatures on Earth. His own mother had abandoned him when he was a child, scolding him for having being born, that he was a troublesome sore in her life. He grew up in _Belle's_, a notorious whore house where he was used to seeing women, using their charms to deceive men into their beds and steal them blind before leaving. He had seen on many occasions married men drunk and unconscious of their actions be blackmailed into giving the women of _Belle's_, money, otherwise their rich little wives would find out their secrets. And the one woman he ever had feelings for, the one woman he poured his heart and soul into, had left him for a man who bought her expensive things. Memories of the past began to make his blood boil and his skin hot.

Excusing himself from the room, he told Xander he needed to take a walk to cool off. A good wandering would do him good. _And if by chance I see anything valuable just lying around; I will be more then willing to help it find a new home_, Spike thought as he buried his hands in his pant pockets. Slowly he walked down the many corridors, his mind wishing that he had owned a home as grand as this. Not really caring where he was going, he found himself walking down a long hallway with artwork hanging along the walls. Admiring each and every one of them as if he were in a museum, Spike suddenly felt relaxed. Suddenly reaching towards the end of the hall one piece caught his attention and his eyes couldn't escape. It was a portrait of a woman's backside, her head slightly tilt and her golden locks brushed to the side showing off her smooth pale skin. She was sitting on a red satin bed, the sheets lying lifeless around her. Anyone who saw this picture could tell she was naked, but it wasn't a provocative pose, the woman in the painting was holding up the bed sheet with her hands in the front and the way she was sitting, the sheets covered her derrière. It was only her back that was naked that you could see. Spike narrowed his eyes, squinting to try to get a better glimpse of the woman's face. If only she would turn her head just a little-

"Beautiful isn't she?"

Spike lost in focus turned stunned. His eyes widened at the intruder of his thoughts. "E-Elizabeth."

Buffy didn't turn to him, instead she just stared up at the portrait. "We don't know who she is. A traveling painter was passing by and we offered him a place to rest for a short while. He was most intriguing. He painted this portrait of the woman as a thank you for allowing him to stay. He didn't say who she was, only that he was painting her from memory. That this image of her will always be burned in the back of his mind. I wonder if my image will ever be burned so passionately in somebody's mind like the painter's."

Remembering he was playing a role, decided to play nice. "Why do you wonder? Your beauty is angelic, I assure you."

Buffy smirked as she turned her attention back to Spike. "Would you have treated me kindly earlier if you knew I was the Duke's daughter?"

Spike thought for a moment. "Probably not, but I do mean what I say about you being beautiful." Buffy was slightly shocked by his answer. She wasn't expecting that. Spike looked down at the little blonde angel before him, "Why so pouty?"

"What? Oh. Well, I was so sure you would have said yes, and I had a really mean retort to well, retort."

Spike laughed. "I'm sorry to have disappointed."

Buffy felt the walls around her drop a little. "Alright, so you're not even going to pretend to be sorry for the way you acted earlier?" Buffy started to pout again and tilted her head, confused. "You know Sir, I don't even know who you are. All night at dinner we didn't cross paths and we weren't properly introduced in the woods..."

Spike smiled and bent down into a graceful, mocking bow. "You may call me Lord Finn." Spike immediately had counter thoughts, he didn't want her calling him that drunken man's name. Besides he looked like a poof. "But friends call me Sp...er, William." Spike kicked himself mentally for almost slipping. Buffy thought about sharing with him what her friends called her, but decided not too. He'd probably make fun of it anyway. "And why would I be sorry for the way I acted earlier? I did nothing wrong luv."

_Yup. Definitely a good choice on _not sharing with_ him an intimate secret._ Buffy crossed her arms irritated. "You were mean to me because I was lower class, or well, you thought I was. And-And then you stole my stockings."

Spike smiled. "First of all, I was not mean, I was teasing. And it was all in jest I assure you. I enjoyed seeing your nose wrinkle whenever you got upset with me. Secondly, I _returned _those stockings to you because you left them scandalously lying about when you began to undress in the middle of the woods. Which I would have enjoyed thoroughly if you were to continue." His eyes twinkled at the last comment and he watched as her lower lip quivered with frustration. "Oh poor girl, trying to think of a retort?"

Buffy's eyes narrowed and she started to turn pink. "Oooh! Vous fâchez ainsi!"

Spike's smile brightened and he took a mock bow. "Juste pour toi mon bel ange."

Buffy was a little shocked at first, but then again it wasn't uncommon for gentlemen to know two or maybe even three languages. Stiffening she tried not to smile. "Your French is wonderfully spoken."

"As is yours m'lady." Spike felt his window of opportunity open. "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I apologize for being so frank about your stockings earlier, I should have thought about what it might have done to your reputation if someone had seen. I do not however apologize for the teasing, I very much enjoyed that."

"That is the most original apology I have ever heard in my life." Buffy admitted.

"I am the definition of uniqueness."

Buffy laughed. "You really are egotistical aren't you?"

Spike cocked his head. "Egotistical? Often. Sweet? Rarely. Humorous? Oh most endearingly." Buffy smiled genuinely at his unique sense of charm. Unconsciously she bit her lower lip, her green eyes staring up into an ocean of blue. "What about bad? Are you a bad man?"

Spike felt a pull in his loins. _Cor, this woman had no idea what she was doing to him. _Spike's eyes trailed from her pink soft lips, and down the cut of her dress. "Bad? All the time." Unable to control himself he reached for the top of her dress when a harsh slap snapped him out of his daze.

Buffy's face was a dark shade of red, "You are no gentleman! Oh to have thought you might actually be kind!" She rushed past him trying to get as far away from him as she possibly could, leaving a very erect Spike behind.

Cursing underneath his breath he turned on his heels and yelled out behind her, "I never said I was!" Mystified Spike looked back up at the woman in the painting. "I never said I was? What sort of lame response is that?" Spike eyed the painting, "Don't look at me like that. I usually have a much better handle on things. I don't know why I lost it." Spike was quiet for a moment until he thought he saw the portrait smirk at his uncontrolled lust. "Oh just sod off." And with that Spike stalked off in the other direction, very frustrated and not feeling very confident about tomorrow's first day of challenges.

The sound of an incredibly loud gong chimed through the entire mansion, pulling the pillow over his head Spike tossed in his bed. Opening one eye he swore as he only saw the faintest of pink creep from the window. "Why the bleedin' 'ell does this household wake up when the sun hasn't even come up?" The chime continued and still thundered loudly inside Spike's head. "Alright! Damn it! I'm up." Spike irritably got out of bed and began to dress, not looking forward to the day ahead of him. All night he had dreamed of Elizabeth's lithe body underneath him, her small hands playfully playing with his-

"Oi. None of that now." Spike scolded his reflection in the mirror once he got inside the wash room. Thoughts of Elizabeth aside Spike focused. "Alright mate. It's time to win some games, win the girl, and get rich. So take a cold shower so you won't be distracted."

"Spike? You in there?"

"No Xander I'm not. So go away. It's too soddin Dukey."

"I just wanted to wish you luck in the first challenge today. I'm gonna head out and start on the first phase of 'Win the Wife.'"

Confused Spike stared at the bathroom door. "What the hell are you blabbering about?"

Xander gave a nod of his head and walked around the room uneasily. "Well, I just thought that since this is a special case we should have a cool name for it. Like a mission. You're the bad guy, I'm the cool sidekick guy."

Spike laughed quietly. His best friend in the whole wide world, was a nut. "An' the best name you could come up with was 'Win the Wife.' No clever code name? No special intriguing name or secretive sound to it? Just 'Win the Wife?'"

Defeated Xander shrugged, although behind the wooden door Spike couldn't see. "You sure know how to bring down a person first time in the morning pal."

"You're welcome." Spike called out before being answered by the bedroom door being shut. With a shrug of his shoulders Spike continued to wash up, still not looking forward to the first event, and a newfound worry that Xander would hopefully pull through with the first phase of 'W.W.'

**A/N: The French translation for you people who didn't understand what the bantering between Spike and Buffy was:**

**"Oooh! You irritate me so!"  
"Only for you, my beautiful angel."**

**Or well, along those lines. My French isn't perfect either.**


	7. The First Test: Intelligence

**. Chapter Seven.**

_Ponces. The whole lot of them._Spike smirked at the sight of the gentlemen around him. They were all waiting for the Duke to give them their first test. _Gentle, weak, all nancy boys who never had to work hard for anything in their lives._ Spike's thoughts suddenly turned angry. Not at the men, but at the world. It wasn't fair at all. Why should some people get everything they wanted and yet others had to work a million times harder to get just the scraps? What made these men better than he? Sighing he made his way to the brandy that was nearby.

"Drinking already? You nervous?" Spike turned on his heel at the voice behind him. He couldn't remember the man's name at the moment but remembered that he was definitely the apple in Elizabeth's eyes during the dinner. She was making lovey dovey eyes at him the entire time. Spike couldn't see what was so amazing about the man. His hair seemed to stick up oddly and by the looks of it, he seemed like the type to brood alone in dark corners, thinking about…stuff.

"Not at all mate." Spike said cooly, pouring the brandy into a glass. "By the looks of it, doesn't look like much competition. No offense." He offered the man a drink and he took it with a nod of thanks.

The man smiled in good humor. "None taken, Lord-"

Spike smiled nervously just then. _Bloody 'ell, what is my name again? Fish, Finer, Finn? Finn!_"I am Lord Finn."

The man rolled the brandy around in the glass, smiling. "Finn? Huh. Riley Finn?"

"At your service." Spike replied, with an elegant half bow imitating what he had seen the other gentlemen do.

"Riley Finn. I've heard a lot about you. Traveler and a good Captain from what I hear. How long have you been abroad? I've heard so much about America."

_Damn it Xander. Where are you when I need you? I didn't memorize all the information you gave me about this wanker._"I just got back actually a couple months ago. Got this invitation and figured I could use a little fun while I was back in the mother country before I head back to America."

"Yes, this little competition does seem like it has potential for some fun doesn't it? God, I can't believe the Duke has hidden such a gem out here in the country. I heard some of the help praising the girl and they made a list of all the interesting _talents_ she has." Spike cocked an eyebrow, the emphasis on talents didn't go unnoticed by him. His companion grinned and leaned closer, "Apparently, the girl refuses to ride her steeds like a proper young lass and instead rides them with a leg on each side of the beast. Can you imagine that beautiful blonde angel in the bed? She may be an innocent little girl, but I'm sure that she's a wild one in the sheets." He bellowed in amusement, his eyes twinkling, "I have every intention on personally finding out."

Spike tried very hard suddenly to get the image of a very naked Elizabeth out of his head. The idea of her riding him, wildly and untamed, was enough to get any normal man stand at attention. Spike was suddenly grateful that his coat was long enough to cover his hardening loins. "That is some quite amusing information. I'm sorry, what was your name sir?"

"You can call me Angelus. Nancy name I know. I blame my mother. My friends unfortunately have taken it upon themselves to nickname me Angel. You can call me either. It doesn't bother me anymore."

Spike smirked. Nancy name indeed. "Angelus then, I'd feel a little too nancy myself if I called you Angel." Angelus clapped him on the back and smiled. Spike rolled his eyes. He didn't come here to make friends, especially with those that call themselves Angel. But damn it, it did feel nice to be in a warm house, have good food, good brandy, and not have to steal any of it. _Well, technically you are still stealing mate. This would never be offered to you if they knew who you were._Spike sighed and tried to focus on the conversation. This was going to be a very interesting stay.

"He tried to what?" Willow's face was almost as red as her hair. She could not believe what she was hearing from Buffy. That Lord Finn had tried to, almost had touched, had reached for… "Are you sure? Maybe there was something on your shoulder?" The red head blushed again.

Buffy turned around in her seat to face Willow who was seated on her bed. "Willow, why is it so hard to believe? Trust me, just because I live like a country pumpkin I'm not so naïve. Dawn here tells me everything I need to know. Isn't that right Dawnie?" Buffy turned back in her seat and smiled at Dawn in the mirror. Dawn smiled back and continued brushing Buffy's hair. "Besides, Finn doesn't strike me as being a first class gentleman. Let us not forget my first encounter with him?"

Dawn giggled. "But you have to admit Buffy. He is good looking."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "There has to be more to a man than just money and good looks. He has to be kind and honest and true…none of which, I'm sure belong to Lord Finn."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and Rupert's head popped in. "Elizabeth are you almost ready? We're meeting in the main drawing room. I'm to announce the first competition. Now, do you remember your part in this?"

Buffy sighed with displeasure. First there was a scandalous competition and now she had to actually participate in them herself? "Yes, father. I remember."

"So you'll be there shortly?" Buffy nodded obediently and her father beamed. He was so excited for the games. He was so sure that this was the most genius idea any being could come up with. "Thank you dearest." Rupert left just as quickly as he came, rushing excitedly downstairs.

Willow stood up from the bed and walked over to the large window overlooking the gardens. "What was that all about?"

Buffy shrugged, "The first competition. Apparently he is going to ask a question and the first man to find the answer will win the prize. However, whoever figures out the question will then be led to another location where I am to meet the victor and congratulate him with one of the smaller prizes."

Willow laughed, "A small prize? Gracious, how rich are you? A small prize for each game, and then a rather bounteous one for the overall winner, it really is rather shocking." Willow smiled gently and glanced at Buffy, "It is rather all exciting at the same time though. Imagine, everyone will be talking about this for years. So what is the answer anyway?"

Dawn took a step back admiring her work. She had softly braided Buffy's hair and her golden hair lay gently on her left, exposing the top part of Buffy's smooth sun kissed skin. Turning her glance from Buffy to Willow she replied quickly to Willow's question. "The answer is two of Elizabeth's favorite subjects to read. Shakespeare and history." Dawn placed her hands on Buffy's shoulders, "Shakespeare I can understand, it is after all exciting, but history is absolutely dull and boring."

The girls giggled as they made their way to the secret location, happily making their guesses of who was going to come out the victor.

Noon was quickly approaching and Rupert called for everyone's attention. The guests of the estate were scattered around the room, all lost in their own gossip. The ladies of the ton were all flirting shamelessly much to their chaperone's dismay, it was in their heads that since there was only going to be one victor, all the other men were up for grabs. It would be such a shame to waste this opportunity to find a husband.

"Today marks day one of the competitions. Our first test is a test of intelligence. My daughter, has to my greatest pride, taken a great interest in books and has made it one of her favorite pastimes to learn everything humanly possible."

Angelus smirked at the comment and nudged Spike as he softly whispered, "I'll be glad to teach her everything humanly possible in the bedroom." Cordelia who was nearby heard the comment and rolled her eyes, opening her fan swiftly and began fanning herself. She was irritated all morning with Angel. He kept talking about Elizabeth and it made Cordelia's skin crawl with disgust. She was ten times more striking than that measly little girl. Tuning Elizabeth out of her mind she tried to focus on the Duke's instructions.

"As a father who loves his daughter dearly, I will be rock solid in a coffin, six feet under dirt before I allow my daughter to marry someone with nothing but air in his head. My daughter, as well as my vast fortunes and estates are going to need a man who can understand the books to take care of my property, as well as being quite literate to entertain my daughter's love of books." Rupert smiled then at the thought of his daughter, "But don't give her any books on mathematics, she'll absolutely despise you." The room shifted excitedly as Rupert turned towards the desk, grabbing a handful of small bits of paper. "On each of these sheets lies a clue that will lead you to a secret location where my daughter is waiting to congratulate the winner. The winner for today will win the first waltz of the evening with my daughter, as well as a bag of jewels for your victory. Now, if the beautiful Lady Kendall would oblige me and help to pass out the pieces of paper to the gentlemen?"

A blonde woman seated next to Cordelia smiled graciously and elegantly stood up, bowing her head in acceptance. She made her way to the left side of the room where Spike was standing, Cordelia rolled her eyes at her airhead friend. It would have been easier for her to just go to the Duke from the right side of the room but Harmony had deliberately taken the long route. _What the hell is she doing?_Cordelia asked herself irritably. _The Duke is that way not-oh. That's why._

Harmony was making her way to the Duke albeit the long way just so that she could, "Oh excuse me." Harmony whispered as seductively as she could make herself sound. She batted her eyelashes at Spike, her breasts barely brushing against his chest as she squeezed past him and one of the tables nearby. Spike smiled back amused, and just as quietly, only for her ears to hear, he replied, "You don't have to be pet." Spike winked and he knew for sure that sealed the deal. The girl's eyes sparkled and her face lit up. Quickly she continued her route to the Duke and he handed her the papers to pass out.

A few minutes later Spike and Angelus were reading the riddle aloud. Angelus' face was full of confusion, his eyes glaring stupidly at the paper. "My words fly up, my thoughts remain below.  
One six seven six, fires burn and ruin lays. What the hell does that mean?" Angelus repeated the riddle over and over. "Damn it. I don't want to talk to the girl about literature and history and nonsense like that. I just want to fuck her." Angelus poured himself another brandy, his back towards Spike he didn't see the smile creeping slowly onto Spike's face.

Spike had to compose himself. He admitted that he was extremely nervous this morning, after all, he didn't have the privilege of going to school like the men here did. He did however teach himself throughout the years, and if there was a subject he knew well, it was poetry. "Uh, I'm going to walk around the place for a bit. Maybe try to figure this damned thing out. There's way too much people here for my tastes anyway. Can't think, y'know mate?" Angelus agreed and much to Spike's dismay followed him out the room. Spike tried to think of a way to cast off his new acquaintance without coming off to brash. He didn't come here to make friends, but he didn't come here to make enemies either. He and Xander had to be careful if they wanted everything to stay in place. "So, where you going to think mate? I think I'm gonna head to my room…or something." Angelus stopped suddenly and curiously looked at him. It seemed like days before Angelus surprisingly started laughing.

"Finn, my new friend. Of course. We can be friends but outside of the tests rights? This is after all a competition. I can tell when I'm getting the brush off. Well, let the better man win." Angelus offered his hand and Spike shook it heartily. Still laughing Angelus walked off, and as soon as he was out of sight Spike made a dash for the library.

"My words fly up, my thoughts remain below." Spike couldn't help but smile as he recited the line. This was easy as pie. Smirking, he quietly opened the door to the Duke's grand library. Books were shelved from floor to ceiling, it was a room guaranteed to make even the greatest off all scholars beam with pride. Spike closed the door softly, not wanting to alert anyone to the first clue. Quickly he scanned the titles on the spines of the books. On his hunt for the one particular book, his thoughts drifted off to a certain blonde girl. Not the bold and most definitely blessed busom blonde, but the fiery innocent blonde that he encountered the night before. Spike couldn't help himself last night. Her face was that of angels, soft, gentle, innocent…and yet in her eyes burned a passion waiting to be awoken…and Spike wanted to be the one to make it stir. Shaking his head he tried to gain composure of himself once again, finding that he will most definitely be having to do that quite often on his stay here at the estate.

It seemed like forever before Spike suddenly beamed at the sight of what he was so eagerly searching for. Grabbing the book off the shelf quickly he traced the title with a smile. Hamlet by William Shakespeare. Without wasting any more time, Spike opened the book, flipping the pages. He stopped and watched as a small red paper slowly floated to the ground. Bending down he picked it up, opening the folded paper anxiously he read the one word that was written inside aloud, "Rose." Spike sighed. Well, that was the first clue to the secret location. He was one step ahead of everyone else but not by too long. Holding the paper in his hand he sat down on the velvet seat next to him, thinking about the next clue.

"One six seven six, fires burn and ruins lay. What the bleedin' hell does that mean?" Closing his eyes he tried to think. If it was a history question, there was no way he would be able to guess it. Poetry he knew, history? Not so much. _Break it down Spike. Break it down. One, six, seven, six. One, six, seven, six._Spike repeated the numbers over and over in his head but to no luck. Letting out a loud frustrated sigh he threw the book across the room. "Damn it!" He was never going to get through this competition. Maybe Xander was right. This is too much for them to handle. Pretending to be a Lord? A gentleman? Who was he kidding? Spike was born in the streets, his mother a mere prostitute. He sat back down defeated.

Suddenly he heard footsteps approaching, thinking swiftly he ran up from his seat and hid behind the large curtains by the windows. Spike listened as the door opened softly and shut just as quickly. He daringly peaked around the curtain. _Angelus!_ Spike silently cursed and watched as Angelus skimmed through the book titles. Although he was distanced between the other man, Spike could still hear him swear when he noticed that the book he was looking for was missing. Spike continued to watch as Angelus paced the floor of the room, muttering to himself. "Okay, so the book is missing, which means someone already knows the first clue. Think man, think. Maybe if I can get the second clue I can just guess where the location is from there. Alright. One, six, seven, six. It has to be a date, the Duke said his daughter loves history, so…1676!" Angelus slammed his hand in excitement on the large wooden desk at his discovery. "Okay. Think Angel, what the hell happened in 1676 that had to deal with fire and ruins?" Spike watched suddenly as Angel rushed to the other side of the desk, where a map of England, France, Rome, and…America lay. _The next clue has to be on that map_. Spike watched as Angelus slammed his fists in frustrations. "Damn. The Duke has a million of those blasted things on this property. Which one is it? With any luck I'll run and check them all. Hopefully I get there before someone else." Spike watched with excitement as Angelus hurriedly left the room. He had the first clue, and now thanks to Angelus, he had the second. Rummaging himself out of the curtains he practically ran to the desk. He looked at the map closely, and there written in cursive writing just as the first clue, written under a city called Jamestown, he read the word: garden.

Spike felt hope that maybe he could win this after all and that the dark gods were on his side. "Miss Elizabeth, I do feel we have a meeting together in the rose garden." Growling with anticipation Spike made a run for it.

**A/N: Wow. Has it been like 3 years since I started this? I am really sorry. Well, I am going to finish this story, I have it pretty much outlined, and now that I have time to write again, I intend to make the most of it. Reviews appreciated (: Thank you!**


	8. The Man Is No Gentleman

**. Chapter Eight .**

Spike entered the garden from one of the many entrances and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. He closed his eyes, mentally remembering the scene so that he may be able to recall the memory at another moment. Opening his eyes once again he stood near one of the large ten foot tall hedges, slipping into the shadow it provided. He watched as Elizabeth played with the roses, a slender elegant finger tracing the petals. Her back was turned to him and her hair was braided to the side and Spike greedily admired the skin that was exposed to him. She had the most beautiful neck, a neck he longed to trace sweet kisses upon. And her shoulders, how softly he would caress his lips on her smooth skin, his hands on her back pressing her body closer to him. Spike angrily shook his head, embarrassed that he let his thoughts get such a hard hold on him. Never had a female shaken him up like this. Especially an innocent little girl. He liked his women bold, who knew the ways on how to pleasure men.  
Simply put, Spike never fell for girls like this.  
So what was it? What was it about this one? Putting on a façade Spike slowly made his way to her.

"A woman's face with nature's own hand painted. Hast thou, the master, mistress of my passion." Spike picked a rose from one of the bushes as he continued walking slowly towards her. She didn't turn or acknowledge him but he knew by the sudden stiffness of her body that she knew exactly who he was. Spike grinned, cocking his head as he looked down at her. Her hair glistened in the light, the warmest honey blonde hair he had ever seen. Spike wondered how soft it would be if he ever were to run his fingers through her golden locks. Patiently waiting for her to respond Spike continued to memorize her form to his mind.

_Damn it. Of all the people! _Buffy didn't turn at the voice; she knew who he was by his cocky tone of voice as he recited another line from one of Shakespeare's sonnets. She felt her body stiffen and tried to relax herself, taking in deep breaths to try and calm herself. "Lord Finn, I am inclined to admit that I am surprised that you are standing here. Pray tell me, how did you cheat?"

Spike couldn't help but laugh at her bluntness. "There is a great deal about me my dear Elizabeth that you do not know about me. I happen to be a fan in the arts of poetry; however I am going to assume that you hold Shakespeare in high regard, as he was part of your father's challenge."

Buffy scoffed at the reply, still not daring to turn around. She continued to busy herself with the flowers in front of her. "Shakespeare happens to be the greatest poet ever to have lived. Anyone to think otherwise is a fool."

"I am not saying he is not one of the greats, I am merely saying that there are lesser known poets who write just as exceptional, nay I say even more exceptional poetry than he. His verses are scripted and very structured, whereas I like my poetry raw and full of truth and passion."

Buffy turned quickly, her face red with anger. How dare he insult her knowledge of poetry? She has read from many of the greatest poets and Shakespeare happened to be her absolute favorite. "And what would you know of real poetry? I can tell you are not a romantic nor a dreamer, you probably have no idea what it is to feel love, let alone write about it. How could you possibly even understand _real_ poetry?"

Spike only sighed and bowed down graciously to Elizabeth, offering her the rose. He smiled at her shocked expression; he knew she was expecting some sort of tart reply, not this. Rising he winked at her and started to pace a circle around Elizabeth, he looked down at her capturing her full attention. His sapphire eyes held her emerald green in a hypnotizing trance and he made almost a growling noise as he prepared himself to give the golden enchantress before him, the greatest show she had ever seen.

"Mark her eyes! Her piercing stare, alluring and enticing;  
Oh! How a man can peacefully die, from just one single glare.  
Her innocence brings forth the very being of a man.  
For in her sweet fairness, lies a fiery temptress,  
sleeping, dormant, waiting.  
It is unknown, of course to thus fair angel,  
for in her mind is pure.  
Guidance in the arts of passion,  
a teacher, fair maiden needs.  
But oh, the agony for the man,  
who dares to make that claim-  
For her aura is that like a moth to a flame,  
for poor man is like the moth,  
and her beauty, the flames.  
Pulled deeper and deeper into the fire,  
only to be burned,  
cast off, rejected of her affections.  
But what man could resist-  
-such an effulgent Miss?  
My sweetest, golden angel."

Buffy lost herself in his voice. She could feel the passion behind his words, and she let the feeling dance along her skin. His voice was low and primal, and ignited the warmest feeling Buffy had ever felt. The most inner part between her legs became wet and she had to fight back the urge to answer to its pleading call to be touched. She felt her lips part and let her head tilt to the direction of the voice…_his_ voice. She softly bit onto the bottom of her lip, she could sense him circling closer and closer around her. The warmth between her legs began to plead harder, begging for her to answer, begging to be caressed. Suddenly the voice was gone, the recital was over. Buffy opened her eyes slowly and let out a soft whimper when she realized just how close he had become.

Spike was knelt down, his face inches away from her, during his telling of the poem he had watched every movement Elizabeth made and he felt his beast rising inside of him. It was almost too much for him to handle any longer. For the past two days he had to control his urges, an experience he had never had to do. Whatever Spike sees, he takes. That was his way of living, his only way of living. But this was a whole new world, he had rules to abide by in this realm, and the women in this society didn't give in to their sexual urges. Watching Elizabeth as he recited the poem, he knew what she was feeling, and good Lord, he was feeling it too. He wanted to guide her in the ways of love making, he wanted to show her that it was alright to give in to human urges, but if he wanted it to get that far he had to go at it slowly. He needed to tempt her into his world, and that was something that could not be rushed.

He brought his face in, his lips hovering above hers, he could practically feel what was going on in her head. Confused, curious, hot. "Did you like the poem luv?" He asked her gently, brushing a golden strand of hair that had gotten loose from the braid away from her face.

Buffy couldn't even answer as his gentle stare brought down her composure just a little bit more. The only thing racing through her mind was that she wanted to kiss him. He was so close, she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in close. She wanted to feel what it would be like to crush his lips with hers. If the thought alone was this intense, what would the actual experience be like? For too long had she been protected and kept from the world in the country. Too long had she envied everyone else around her as they told her stories of love and passion, and the powerful feeling that rises inside were someone to bring forth the urges. Buffy wanted to feel, she wanted to touch…  
_I can't…  
You can…  
I can't…  
You mean won't…  
_Fighting silently with her emotions, she surprised herself and forced out an answer, "It was…very passionate. It seemed so real, so…full of ardor and… it was quite amazing Lord Finn." Her voice was shaky and out of breath, she cursed at herself for not sounding composed. She didn't have much time to think about that however as the man in front of her darted up from his place beside her, taking a few steps back. Getting away from her as if she were the very plague herself. He seemed angry, no, he _was_ angry. Buffy looked up at him worriedly, "Did I offend you somehow?"

"Bloody hell woman. You have no idea who or what-" Spike kicked one of the rose bushes, scaring Buffy to her feet. Spike took three deep breaths and turned his attention back to her. His rage seemed to have washed away and his face was once again gentle and tender, "Elizabeth I…" He started to walk forward, his eyes down. He had only taken a couple steps toward her when he suddenly stopped and began to laugh. Buffy never heard a laugh like that before in her life, it sounded so cruel and coarse.

"I had the most wonderful time exciting you. It gave me such a…pleasure, to stir your sinful thoughts. However, I do believe too much time has passed and you have something that belongs to me now, your champion for today?" Spike smirked at her as he cocked his head to the side, his grin mocking and cold. His hand slid down to the top of his pants to demonstrate just how _pleasurable_ the past few moments were.

Buffy's nostrils flared in pure and utter hatred for the man. It was as if he were two different people! The man who recited the poem just a few moments ago had eyes that promised passion, truth, and somewhere in his gaze she thought she had sensed a flicker of kindness and heart. But this man? This man's eyes were full of cruelty and anger, and…misery. Buffy threw the bag of jewels fiercely, aiming it towards his mocking eyes. Much to her dismay he had caught the bag with one hand and a harsh snicker to go along with it. "I hope this is the last test you win. The day you leave will make me the luckiest and happiest woman alive. That's a promise."

His blue stare eyed Buffy up and down that caused uneasiness inside of her. It was as if he were stripping her down, tearing away at her clothing, piece by piece, until she was sure he could see her bare naked body. "I do believe that you are yet to be titled a _woman, _but by what I've seen so far m'lady, I'm sure we could find a place that I may…bring you to that level?"

Buffy's hands balled into fists, and she angrily marched up to him, delivering him a harsh slap on the face. The slap stung her palms but it was a burning pain Buffy welcomed. "Never to this day had I thought anyone could be so cruel. You're right. I may not know the exactness of what happens when the doors are shut and the sun is gone, and I may still be a naïve little country _girl,_ but I do know the basics, and that what does happen behind closed doors, you want…with _me_."

Buffy took the one step forward, leaving no space between them save a mere couple inches. "I've seen the way you watch me. I've been told a great deal of stories you see. Some were told in humor, some were told as warnings." Pushing herself up on the tips of her toes she gently wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling the beating of his heart suddenly start to race faster as her chest rubbed against his own. "I am not so dense to know when I'm wanted." Tilting her head a bit, she brought her lips to the side of his face and quietly whispered in his ear, "But you'll never, ever, have me."

Buffy unlocked herself from him and held his shocked and heated stare. Turning on her heel she stormed towards the nearest exit, wanting to get as far away from him as humanly possible. Deep in her own thoughts she didn't even notice her father and the group of people trailing behind him, until she practically ran him over. "Father, I-I, I am not feeling well and I was about to leave when Lord Finn came into the gardens just now. I must apologize for not giving him the most favored congratulatory greeting, as you requested. I simply excused myself and handed him the bag of jewels. Just as I did to him, I must ask of you to please excuse me, I feel quite ill."

"My dear Elizabeth, of course I understand. I was so foolish to have you sit out here in the afternoon sun for so long. My God, it is practically scorching out here. Of course, of course, rest now and I do hope you feel better by tonight?" Rupert gave his daughter a warm fatherly hug and hurried her along. After the departure of his daughter, the Duke and the spectators congratulated him with pats on the back and good cheer, on a well earned victory. Spike had completely tuned out everyone however as his thoughts drifted back to what had just happened. One moment he was pouring out his heart to her, the next he was kicking rose bushes and getting slapped in the face. _What the hell happened? I'm letting the chit get to me that's what._ _Sod it all. Especially the girl!_ Spike kicked away his thoughts, refusing to reflect on the encounter, choosing to leave the matter alone to deal with later. He'd have to tell Xander sooner or later. Spike decided for later and only one thought remained in his head: he needed some brandy. And a lot of it.

Oh the Spuffyness. It wouldn't be Spuffy if they didn't fight all the time hmm? Tell me what you think (: I'll try to post up another chapter within the next two days. Reviews welcomed!


End file.
